


Niedomówienie

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [11]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: ROBESPIERRE Nie powiedziałem... ani słowa za wiele.CAMILLE Ah, no tak.Stanisława PrzybyszewskaSprawa Dantona
Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Niedomówienie

**Author's Note:**

> ROBESPIERRE Nie powiedziałem... ani słowa za wiele.  
> CAMILLE Ah, no tak.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska _Sprawa Dantona_

Znam cię na wskroś, Kamilu,  
Poznaję pręgi szkarłatu,  
Za które twoją zapłatą  
Ma pobłażliwość; niewielu 

Zna smak mojej łaski. A ty  
Odrzucasz z pogardą  
Jedyny mój dar: pardon  
Za zdradę stanu i -

Zdradę na rzecz cudzej myśli.  
Przecież to nie twój ideał!  
A za fałsz nie godzi się umierać.  
Widzisz, że ratunek lśni 

W oddali, ale zbyt cię zabolało,  
Że powiedziałem - o dwa słowa - za mało.


End file.
